LIES
by atfab27
Summary: He's married and a father. She's engaged and a mother. They have an affair. -I suck at summaries. Check it out? A/U & OOC (Inspired by ABC's Betrayal)
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie Duran (Cody Longo)**

**Cynthia Duran (Melissa Ordway)**

**Sophia Duran (Harper Beckham)**

**Cameron Johnson (Wyatt Nash)**

**Loren Tate (Brittany Underwood) **

**Mason Johnson (Flynn Bloom) **

**Theodore Kowalski a.k.a Theo [Ed O'Neill]**

**Theodore Kowalski Jr. a.k.a TK [Zach Roerig]**

**—-—•**

**21 year old Loren Tate is the mother to 3 year old Mason and engaged to her high school sweetheart/baby daddy Cameron. **

**Cameron got her pregnant right before senior year and she gave birth a week after graduation.**

**25 year old Eddie Duran has been married to Cynthia Kowalski, now, Duran for four years and the father to 2 year old Sophia. Cynthia's mother passed and now it's just her father and younger brother.**

**—-—•**

**Disclaimer: i own nothinggg. But half the plot (plot was inspired by ABC's ****_Betrayal_****). **

—-—•

"Cyn! Have you seen my keys?" Eddie screamed from the living room, searching through his daughter's toys for his keys.

"Kitchen table!" Cynthia yelled back from their daughters room.

"Is Sophia dressed yet?" He asked once he got his keys and walked up the stairs.

"Yeah." Cynthia said as she walked out of the room with Sophia on her hip.

"Ready Soph?" As soon as the words left his mouth Sophia shot her arms towards her father, "Up! Up!" Eddie chuckled and took her.

"Hey, I love you." Cynthia grabbed his arm and kissed him.

"Love you too."

—-—

"Mason, what are you doing?" Loren called out to her son.

He ran into the kitchen where she was preparing his cereal. "Notin mommy!" He smiled.

"I don't believe you, Mason Scott."

"Mommy!" He laughed.

"Come eat your cereal baby."

"I no baby! I big boy!"

"No! You're my baby!" Loren teased.

"Daddy! Mommy callin me baby!" Mason yelled and laughed when his mother said, "Mase, you told on me!"

"Mommy, stop calling Mason a baby. He's a big boy now!" Cameron entered the room and kissed Loren's cheek.

"Okay Daddy." Loren smiled.

—-—

"When we leavin?" Mason asked once he finished his cereal.

"Soon. Mommy just has to finish her hair." Cameron replied.

"Mommy bringin me?!" Mason's eyes and smile widened.

"Yeah. Daddy has something to do this morning."

"Ready Mase?" Loren picked up her gray Michael Kors purse and walked towards her son.

"Yes!" He jumped down from his seat and ran to the living to grab his backpack.

"Loren, come here." Loren walked around the island and stood in front of him.

"I love you Loren Elizabeth."

"I love you Cameron Michael." She gave him a lingering kiss. As his hand move down to her ass Mason ran back into the room.

"I'm ready Mommy." They pulled away from each other.

"Bye Mason."

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye Loren."

"Bye Cam."

—-—

"Hey Lily."

"Hey Eddie! What can I get you?"

"A large Java Chip Frap and a pink cake pop for Soph."

"Coming right up." Lily smiled and started making his drink. Eddie handed her the credit card to pay.

"Have a good day Eddie."

"You too Lil."

—-—

"Hey Lil."

"Hey Loren. What can I get ya?"

"Medium Java Chip Frap and chocolate cake pop for Mase." Loren handed her the twenty dollar bill.

"Here's your change and your stuff." Lily smiled.

"Have a good day Loren."

"You too Lil."

—-—

Loren turned her black Suburban off and helped Mason get out. They were walking to the park outside of the daycare when the familiar face of a little girl came to view.

"Hi Mason!"

"Hi Sophia! When play in the sand box wit me?" Mason asked and Sophia nodded her head. Mason held out his hand and Sophia grabbed it. They ran to the sandbox and started building sand castles.

"You must be an assistant?" The man that was holding Sophia's hand asked Loren.

"Uh, no. I'm Mason's mother, Loren."

"You look to young to be a mother." He chuckled.

"I had him when I was eighteen."

"Gotcha."

"Yeah.. And you are?"

"Sophia's father, Eddie." He held her hand out and shook it.

"Well sorry I don't recognize you. Usually Cameron, Mason's father, brings him."

"Yeah, Cynthia, Sophia's mother, usually brings her, you wouldn't know me anyways. I'm usually at work by now."

"What do you do?" Loren asked out of curiosity.

"Lawyer, I work at Kowalski Law Firm with my father-in-law."

"I use to want to be a lawyer... When I was twelve. Then I got into photography."

"Cynthia use to do that. Last year she changed her profession to fashion designer."

"That's why you look so nice." Loren laughed and he joined in. It was a joke because he was only wearing a white v-neck, jeans, and running shoes. He really didn't look that bad though.

"Well, you could pass of as a fashion designer or model." He complemented. She was wearing a black ruffled shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and turquoise high heels. He nails, iPhone case, and bracelets were also turquoise. Her brown to blonde ombre hair was half up half down and her make-up was done perfectly.

"Thank you, but I take their pictures." She blushed.

"Well I have to go to work." She said after the daycare staff brought the children inside.

"Where do you work?"

"Tate's Studio. My mom's place."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you." Loren said.

"It was nice meeting you too, Loren."

"Have a good day Eddie."

"You too."

—-—•

"So you're telling me, you just met this guy and you told him where you work?"

"I know Melissa! What is wrong with me?!" Loren groaned as she cleaned her lenses.

"Was he at least cute?"

"Very." Loren answered.

"I'm telling Cameron."

"Melissa, stop."

"I'm joking Lo."

"You're cruel."

"Whatever, studio's all yours." Melissa packed her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Family pictures at the park." Melissa answered.

"Have fun!"

"Always!"

—-—

-5:15 p.m-

Loren was cleaning the place up when somebody knocked on the door. She was surprised by who was behind it.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" She opened the door wider for him to enter.

"Can I see your pictures? I need family photos done and I thought if I could find the perfect photographer then it would be... well perfect."

"Sure." She smiled.

They were going through family photos she had previously done. There was a family with the four grandparents, the parents, and ten children.

"Who positioned them?"

"I did. I picked the location too." Loren smiled proudly. It was her favorite job to do.

"These are amazing Loren Tate." Eddie turned his head to look at her.

She turned also, "how do you know my last name?" She asked. He pointed to her name tag, she had written Loren Tate in big, neat letters.

"Oh." She felt stupid.

"I'm not stalking you, Beautiful." He chuckled.

"That's go-" before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers. The fought for dominance until Eddie pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Lor-" He tried apologizing, but she pulled him back in. Soon enough the doors were locked and they were on the couch in her office screaming each other's names out in pleasure.

—-—•

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**The way I did their meeting and the way they ended up having sex was weird but I also couldn't use too much from ****_Betrayal_****. Let me know what you think? **

**Xoxo, Ari **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: i own nothinggg. But half the plot (plot was inspired by ABC's Betrayal). _**

**_A/N: I'm using "strong" language in this chapter. _**

**_—-—•_**

Loren pulled into the driveway and noticed all of the light in the house are off. She did nothing for five minutes but stare at her ring... Her engagement ring. She finally turned the car off and went inside. When she stepped over the threshold, she took her heels off. The light in the living room turned on. She turned around to see who was there, to see it was just Cameron.

"When you said you were going to be late, I thought you meant like around six or seven... Not 2:30 in the morning!" Cameron basically shouted the last part.

"I know. I'm sorry, Cam. I just sat down for a minute, but I fell asleep." She lied.

When he stopped staring at her and went to their bedroom, she quietly went into Mason's room to see her son sleeping. She smiled and wiped the tear away. The guilt was consuming her.

"Mommy loves you Mason." She softly kissed his forehead.

She threw her clothes in the washer and got in the shower. She was in there for forty-five minutes trying to scrub his scent off. She finally stopped when Cameron came in and asked her to come to bed.

—-—-—

"Eddie I was worried sick!" Cynthia ran towards him but he moved out of the way and walked upstairs.

"I'm sorry, I should've called. I was just driving and didn't realize how far a got." He knew Cynthia was following him so he went up the stairs faster. He finally reached the bathroom. He slammed the door in her face and locked the door.

He jumped on the shower and used his axe body washer, shampoo, and conditioner. When he got out he brushed his teeth and examined the hickey Loren left on his neck.

"Fuck!" He yell-whispered. He went into his bedroom and grabbed pajamas.

"Did Soph go down easily?" He asked as he put his clothes on.

"No. She was calling for you the whole time."

"Daddy's little girl." He smiled.

"What's that on your neck?" Cynthia was standing next to him and pointing at the hickey.

"You," He smiled at her, wrapped his arms around he neck, and pulled her closer, "Generously gave this to me at lunch."

"I didn't think I was sucking that hard!" She blushed.

"Let's go to bed."

—-—-—

-One Month Later-

"Look, Sophia's waiting for you." Loren pointed to Sophia. She was waiting by the park entrance with Eddie.

"COME ON SOPH!" Mason grabbed her hand and they immediately ran to the sandbox. It has become a routine for them.

"Eddie." Loren greeted with a smile as she stood next to him.

"Loren." He smiled back.

—-—-—

"You've been having an affair... For one whole month."

"Yeah..."

"Lo, you are best friend and literally supported me through every single decision I've ever made. So I'm going to support you through this."

"Mel, do you think I'm a horrible person?"

"No Loren, you're not. You and Cam were never meant to leave high school together, only reason you did is because of Mason."

"I'm still cheating though."

"I know. I'm not justifying it. I'm just saying."

"So.. How does thing work?" Melissa asked an hour later.

"Between me and Eddie?"

"Yeah."

"He comes during lunch. We have sex, talk a little, then he leaves."

"Do you ever talk about your families?"

"No. When we're together, we're together. I take my ring off and he takes his off. We usually talk about ourselves, try and get to know each other. Sometimes we talk about Mason and Sophia."

"Do you feel guilty."

"I feel guilty for not feeling guilty. The first time we did it I only felt guilty for Mason."

"What are you gonna do Lo?"

"I have no fucking clue." There was knock on the door.

"Wanna meet him?" Loren smiled.

"That's him?"

"It's lunch time." Loren opened the door and he came in.

"Hello." He waved to Melissa.

"Hi. Lo, I'm gonna take lunch."

"Bye."

—-—-—

"What are we doing?" Loren finally asked as they were putting there clothes back on.

"We are having an affair." He said as he put his shoes on.

"Do you feel guilty?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"No. Sometimes I look at Sophia and wonder what she'll have to go through if anybody finds out, but no."

"Me too." She agreed. He gave her a lingering kiss.

"Lo, you done banging your boyfriend?" Melissa asked outside of Loren's office door.

"She knows?"

"I'm sorry! But she's my best friend and I couldn't keep it to myself anymore."

"It's okay. I told my best friend too."

"What did he say?"

"Bout time, mate. I never liked Cynthia anyway. I only liked her for two seconds when she gave birth to my beautiful niece." Eddie quoted his best friend. Loren giggled.

"And I support you guys. Cameron's a douche and I think he got Loren pregnant on purpose." Melissa put her two sense from outside the door. Loren opened the door.

"How did you get in?" Loren asked.

"I have a key too."

"Oh yeah."

"Well I have to go back to work. Bye Loren." He kissed her lips, "Bye Melissa."

"Bye!"

"He's hot. No wonder you're cheating on douche."

—-—-—

"We need family photos done."

"I know Cyn."

"You said you'd find one a month ago and you didn't, so I did!"

"Who?"

"The guy I have remodeling our house,-"

"He's an interior designer-"

"Shush! His wife is a photographer. We're meeting her in fifteen minutes. Oh, and their son goes to daycare with Soph."

Eddie knew she was talking about Loren, he had to make up on excuse so he couldn't go. "I'm work-"

"Dad and TK are coming to, so Daddy gave you the rest of the day off." Great.

"Okay, let's go."

"We're picking up Soph."

—-—-—

"Daddy, do you need help getting out of the car?"

"Cynthia, I'm 63, not dying."

They all got out of the car. Cynthia's brother, TK, was holding Sophia when she started crying.

"Soph, what's wrong?" TK asked.

"I want Dada!" She immediately in Eddie's arms.

"Soph, I'm right here." She stopped crying and hugged her Dad.

Cynthia knocked on the door and it flung open. A women with a yellow sundress and pink heels on stood in front of them.

"Are you here for Loren?" She asked.

"Yes." Cynthia smiled.

"Come in."

They all came inside and sat on the chairs.

"She had to run out, she'll be here in a second."

After five minutes of sitting on the couch Melissa finally called her.

Melissa put it on speaker phone because she was cleaning her cameras.

"Hello?"

"Loren, people are waiting for you."

"I know! But I can't find it!" Loren groaned.

"You still can't find it? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked me two."

"Stop being a smart ass, if you were here when you took it off, why would your ring be at home?"

"I don't know Melissa put I can't loose it!"

"No shit! But you already lost it. I'll check in your office, you come back and impress your client because you're ten minutes late."

"I'm outside." Right on cue Loren walked the door.

"I am so sorry I'm late. I got a hand massage earlier and I can't find my engagement ring." Loren said as she grabbed her planner off the front desk.

"Would you like to come into my office instead?"

"Yes please." Cynthia politely answered.

"Follow me." Eddie was directly behind her and staring at her ass.

"Mel-"

"Here, it was under your desk." Melissa slipped the ring onto her finger and walked out.

"Make yourselves comfortable."

They all did.

"So, you want your pictures done?" Loren said avoiding all eye contact with Eddie.

"We need them done. Last time we had them done was when Sophia was born."

"She's cute."

"Thank you."

"Do you have an idea in mind of how you want them."

"Well your husband is doing one of the extra bedrooms into an all white room. So I want it done in there. Theme color is red. How long have you and Cameron been married? He adores you."

"We've been engaged for two and a half years. I can make this work. Obviously we'll have to wait until Cam's done."

—-—-—

-Next Day-

Loren and Eddie were laying on the couch. He was rubbing her arm.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not in love with Cameron."

"Why?"

"I was never in love with him. He was just a good boyfriend so I stayed with him... Then he got me pregnant."

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah. I do. I love you Eddie." She sat up and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too Loren." He closed the gap.

—-—-—•

**_Well, that was fast. I know I suck at details. Just make up things for the in between. _**


End file.
